


A Moment of Happiness

by Xedra



Series: Drarry Prompt Fics [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry Prompt Challenge, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xedra/pseuds/Xedra
Summary: Sadness turns into happiness. Bit of fluff.





	A Moment of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Drarry Prompt Challenge: 100 word limit on "sadness can turn into happiness"  
> FB group DRARRY: fanfiction and fanart

Draco sat by the lake feeling miserable. 

His relationship with Harry had been found out, alienating him from most of Slytherin, his father was leaving Azkaban just in time to be cooped up at the Manor all summer, a summer he had to spend away from Harry. 

The wind stirred above him and he looked up to see Harry hovering on his broom. 

"Come on," Harry smiled, holding out his hand. 

Draco couldn't help but smile in return and leapt onto the broom behind him. 

He ignored the scenery zooming by, happy to have his arms wrapped around the one he loved.


End file.
